


Stay Here in my Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Fluff, I write this when I'm supposed to be doing homework or sleeping, Jeremy has a stutter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rich will be Michaels best and worst wingman, Slow Burn, They go to an all guys school, This is my first fic so I'm sorry if I make any mistake!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically an au where Jeremy has been homeschooled until his speech therapists that help with his stutter tell him he needs to get a learning experience with other students. He ends up going to an all boys school half way through Junior year. At this school he meets Michael and his friend, lispy loud mouth Rich!





	1. Chapter 1

Today was Jeremy's first day at his new school. Middle Borough High School is an all guys private school. Jeremy wasn't too excited when his dad told him he was going to be moving houses not only an hour away from his old house, but to another school. He was getting super anxious at the fact that he had to plan out his whole high school career being a lonely, uncool, weird loser. At first he thought that it would be easy to make buddies or at least have some people that he can count on to have a small conversation with in class because it was all guys there. Where can you go wrong with an all guys school? Well there is one teensy weensy detail that Jeremy has yet to include. He has a horrible stammer. It never bothered him at all, nor his dad because they were always together considering Jeremy had been homeschooled up until this point in his life. His speaking coach and his therapist both agreed that it was very important to have Jeremy be able to experience a life with other students and have him practice communicating his others.

Jeremy groaned at that thought as he started walking to school. Why couldn't he just be homeschooled for the rest of his high school career? God. This is going to be horrible. He is going to just keep to himself and try not to draw too much attention to himself. That hope had completely vanished the moment he had walked up towards the sidewalk leading into the school entree way.

Yeah he definitely did not have this. Like at all.  _Oh my god I'm going to mess up and embarrass myself in front the whole class and everyone will laugh and stare at_ _me_ _for the whole class period. Wait what if those same people are in_ _my_ _next class? And in the next and the next one? What am I going to do about lunch oh my-_ Jeremy's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man you doing all right? You were just tharing at the door mumbling some random shit. Wait a thecond are you that new kid the teacher was talking about? I've never seen you before and I've practically introduced myself to almost everyone in the thschool- huh wait. Where'd he go?"

Jeremy had to escape that guy so while he was rambling on about not having any girls at school to hook up with he slipped away.  _Phew that was a close one. Well it was a close one because that means that there are people at school waiting for me. Wait no shut up dumbass who would actually be excited to meet you. Hah whatever I just gotta find my homeroom class. Then I will probably go through some kind of really awkward self-introduction._ Well that's how it always goes in the movies he watched at home. It always has to be the quiet kids that get yelled at by those super loud kids in the back.  _Ugh_.

He spotted Room 314 from afar and noticed a super tall guy that was dancing to music that wasn't even there. Ah. "Nevermind" he thought as he noticed that the guy had some earbuds in.  _Pft he looks so dorky dancing like that haha._  Wait no. No no. This was not the time for  _that_.

Jeremy turned around in the crowd of teenagers that were well, of course  walking the opposite way he was trying to go. His plan was to go straight to the bathroom and wait it out until the bell rings. Then he'll walk in late and act like he didn't know where his class was. Except he won't say that. He'll just go into the room, locate the teacher's desk to ask the teacher where to sit. Hopefully ignoring any kind of interaction. His dad did leave the school a note telling them to reach out to the teacher about his new student's speech impediment. God, Jeremy hoped he wouldn't have to introduce himself in every class.

        While he was too busy worrying the bell had rang and he didn't even make it to the bathroom. So now he had to turn around again and walked back from where he came from.  _Jeez now I am going to look like I'm actually lost going around in circles like this._ _jeez._

Not too much time passed by and Jeremy was face to face with the closed door of room 314. It had an ugly green paper on it saying something about, "Spread the word to end the word. Using the "R" word is completely..."  _Yeah okay no. This is no time to get distracted Jeremy. Just walk in there and do what you planned in your head._ With the very little confidence he gave himself he reached for the knob and pushed it. Turns out it was a pull door. Great he already drew more attention to himself. Take two. He reached for the knob once again and pulled it open. "It's not that hard to understand Rich! If you would simply just keep your mouth shut and listen to lesson I am trying to teach then this wouldn't so hard- AH!! The teacher was interrupted by someone screaming from the back. "IT'S THE NEW KID!"

    If Jeremy could shrink into himself at that moment he would. Not only did he have the attention of the loud kid in the back, but the whole class including the teacher.  _They are going to eat my alive- oh my god this is where I should just walk out and go straight home, right? Wait can I do that? Jeez of course not. School is like jail I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THIS I NEED TO LEAVE NOW-_ "Oh Jeremy! Everyone if I could have your undivided attention for our new student." Mr. (??)  _damn I should have really paid more attention to dad when he was explaining how school worked_ _and shit during dinner last night_ _. Ah shit_. Mr. Teacher Guy motioned Jeremy toward him, which was in the front of the fucking room.  _Oh no no no_!!!!  _Abort abort abort!!_

    Jeremy got out of his nervous trance when he heard a cough coming from the teacher. Jeremy quickly walked over to him looking at the ground. He felt his face go red. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable. The teacher put his arm on Jeremy's shoulder and said, "Everyone this is our new addition to not only our class, but our school. So please be nice to him and don't give him a hard time, okay? So if you could introduce yourself to the class that'd be great! They have been dying to see the new student for a few weeks now!" He said as he looked at Jeremy.

    Jeremy was freaking out. He had planned on talking to the teacher, but not to the whole class! "U-Uhm m-m-my name is J-Jeremy and I-I've been ho-homeschooled up until th-thi-this point in m-my school c-career." He immediately looked down. If it was possible for his face to get any redder, it was surely happening right now. Low giggles were turned into a full on laughing session from the class.  _Oh no._

"What was that?" "Woah can someone really be homeschooled that long?" "Is he that much of a pussy to not be able to stutter on almost every word? Damn it's not that hard." Scattered chatter went around the room until another loud yell, "AAAUGHHH!!!!!!!" The room went completely silent. Jeremy could not believe that this kid in the back wait his name was Rich if he remembered correctly. Well he couldn't believe that this Rich could silence a whole room of teenagers with one scream!    

"Rich! If you do not quiet down along with the rest of you then I'm writing you all up!" The teacher yelled back. Well Rich wasn't taking any of that. Or frankly anyone's shit at that moment. "Oh shut up! All of you! Guys do you know how hard it is to live with a thspeech impediment?! Well since you don't let me clarify a little! It thsucks and you guys are all assholes for even mentioning it even at all and on this kid's first day no less!! Go fuck yourselves!!" Rich screamed loudly at the class.

At this point he was already up out of his desk and tapping the table to try and get his point across. "Rich that is no way to speak at school or in my class! Lunch detention for the next two days!" The teacher yelled. "Ugh!! Are you for real?!" Rich groaned from the back as he slouched back into his chair. The teacher coughed lightly and looked at Jeremy who was completely appalled by the situation that had just happened. "Uhm.. Well Jeremy I am Mr. Gretch. You can sit next to Jake Dillinger back in the left corner. Jake raise your hand please!" Jeremy saw a tallish guy with dark brown hair raise his hand from the back. There was an empty desk to the left of him.  _Sweet_ _. H_ _e's a quiet one._

Jeremy quickly picked up on what they were talking about in this math class. Math was one of Jeremy's strong points. Where can someone go wrong with math? Sure it can be hard, but if you study and actually practice problems then it's all pretty simple! After awhile the bell rang which meant he needed to go to his next class.  _Okay one down then two more and lunch!_ Jeremy had already thought that his situation earlier in class would easily be the most embarrassing thing about his day, but no.

As Jeremy packed up his stuff in his backpack that had little pacman pins on the front he began to walk towards the door to leave. "Wait up!!" Rich yelled trying to get Jeremy's attention, but failing entirely. "Ughh...HEY NEW KID!!!" Jeremy looked behind him to see Rich walking towards him while screaming in his usual manner. He quickly strode over to Jeremy put his arm around his shoulders and walked him out of class while saying, "Hey since I know that you're new and all I thought that maybe you would want to come sit with me and my group of friends at lunch today! I promise that they are all thsuper nice- OH thspeaking of which I see one now!!" Rich continued "MIIIIIIIIIICHAAAAEEEEEELLLLL!!!!!!!!" Jeremy flinched when he yelled. Sure he got used to his screaming when he was halfway across the room, but not right next to him in his ears.

Jeremy heard a faint "Rich?" from across the hallway. He didn't think Rich heard Michael so So this said "Michael" yelled a little louder, " Buddy?" Jeremy quickly got pulled by Rich to go find this friend of his. "Uhm i-it's fine i-i-i sh-should re-really b-be getting t-t-to my class r-right n-now." Rich stopped pulling Jeremy and said, " Oh don't be silly new kid! You'll love Michael! I think you two will get along nicely!!" Rich then continued pulling him throughout the hallway until they were met with a tall guy in a red sweatshirt. He had headphones around his neck. He looked as if he was trying to find something.  _Oh right. Rich did just scream his name across the hall ahha._

As the got to this said Michael, Rich pulled Jeremy in front of him. This sudden movement startled Jeremy causing him to trip on air and land on the floor- oh? He didn't feel the cold hard floor on his face, but a nice fabric. He opened his eyes to see that he was not only in the arms of this Michael guy, but this Michael guy was  _the guy_ that was doing super cute dances in the hallway. "Hey uh you okay there?" Michael looked down at Jeremy who was in his arms.

Jeremy quickly caught himself and pulled back out of his arms. He immediately looked at the ground. "I-I-I-I uhh I-I-I'm f-f-fine n-no-now. Th-thank you." He heard a quiet laugh and looked up. "Haha yeah it's not problem! I look around to find my buddy Rich just see you trip. That would've been a nasty fall." Michael chuckled again.  _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god._ "Hey new kid you good?! You didn't even fall and your face is reaaaaally red." Rich got the attention of Michael and he looked down at Jeremy's beaming red face. Michael had to admit that was pretty cute.

He then coughed. "So Rich who is this? I assume you know each other" Rich beamed and said, "YEAH! We just met in homeroom with Mr. Gretch, gOD WHAT A DRAG AM I RIGHT? Anyways this is Jeremy here. Well Jeremy Heere okay wow I am confusing myself. Lemme clarify dude. Okay so this is Jeremy space enter last name: Heere! H-e-e-r-e" as Rich finished his introduction with spelling Jeremy's last name out to Michael, Michael looked down again to Jeremy and reached out a hand. "Pleased to meet you Jeremy space H-e-e-r-e" Jeremy couldn't tell if he was making fun of him or Rich, but slowly put his hand in Michael.

"The p-pleasure is all m-m-mine, Michael." Jeremy was pretty proud of not stuttering on a name he's never said before and under such pressure. He'll definitely tell his dad about today for sure. His short lived thoughts were cut off when he heard Rich say, "Right Jeremy?!"

"Oh uhm what w-were y-you saying?" Jeremy got a little embarrassed he lost attention so fast. "Jeez I know Michael is hot and all, but there's no need to get lost in his eyes and lose track of focus" Jeremy quickly cut Rich off with, "W-what are y-y-y-you even t-talking about?!" "Oh nothing nevermind. Anyways what I was thsaying earlier is that you can sit with us at lunch and I asked if you could hand me your schedule to see if we have any other classes together!"

"Oh okay. One s-second" Jeremy quickly slung his book bag around and put it in front of him. Rich and Michael were watching silently as Jeremy was digging through his book bag to finally reveal his schedule. Rich quickly snatched the crinkled folded up paper. "Okay let's see.. uhmm yes- math with me, no, no, no, uGH no, OH HEY Michael!! You have gym with Jeremy." Michael leaned down to inspect the paper in Rich hands. He was right they did have gym together.

"Okay then I'll show you around the gym later in the day and don't worry gym isn't as bad you think it'll be trust me" he giggled. Jeremy could never have enough of that cute laugh. "But for now we should really head to our next classes. Jeremy do you know how to get to your next period?" He eyed Jeremy directly which made Jeremy blush and looked away.

"U-uhm yeah I-I do. Th-thanks for asking a-and for c-catching me." Stammered out. "Well we'll see you at lunch then. Don't worry too much. We'll save a seat and find you there." "Bye new kid!!!" Rich said and Michael whacked him on the head. "Ouch! Dude really?! Ugh fine. Bye Jeremy!! See you at lunch" Jeremy didn't get to say a goodbye because Rich had already pulled Michael through the hallway.

Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Michael was pretty out of it since this morning with Jeremy. He tried to tune out all of Rich’s teasing when they were walking to class together, but of course, that resulted in hitting Rich on the head for who knows… the fifth time this morning? _Ahh wait. Forgot about the time with Jeremy. Sixth time then._

 

Rich complained about it being abuse to which Michael said, “More like _child_ abuse” teasing Rich back about his height. “AuuGH” he groaned. “Hah well at least I don’t get a crush from talking to a person for less than five minutes! Yeah! That’s right!! I saw the way you smiled when we walked away. Someone’s got a cruuuuuuush…” Rich cooed at Michael bumping his arm a bit. “I do not dude! Jeez, it’s not like I’m gay or anything.”

 

They both stopped walking, looked each other in the eyes, and burst out laughing. “Well shit maybe I do have a little crush, but did you even see how cute he was!? Dude, you gotta admit that little Pac-man pin on his bookbag was super adorable.” He looked at Rich for approval.

 

“... Looks like I’ll have to work my magic then …” he mumbled. “Oh. Fuck No. You absolutely will not meddle with this Rich.” They had already made their way to the classroom and Michael stopped Rich outside.

 

“OhH come on man! Seriously I’ll be like you’re wingman or something!” “Ughh the last thing I would need is to have you as my wingman dude.” Rich put his hand on his chest and slowly lowered to the ground yelling like an old man, “I can’t believe you would do this to me Michael! Michael Mell, best friend of 7 years letting me down like this!” Rich had reached the floor by now and caught the attention of some kids walking by.

 

“God dude! Do whatever you want just get up! It’s not like he’ll ever like me back anyways haha.” Yeah it was pretty pathetic to even consider the option that Jeremy might be into him.

 

“Michael. Dude, for real? Haha that’s by far the thstupidest thing you’ve ever said man!” Rich laughed even harder at the confused look Michael was giving him. “Wait really? Michael, you didn’t see the way his face turned to a complete tomato when you caught him in his arms like the prince you are?” Rich acted out a way more dramatic scene with almost falling in Michael’s arms.

 

Rich thought Michael was going to catch him, but he stepped into the hallway. Somehow Rich caught himself mid-fall and stood up acting like nothing was about to happen, “Dude what the fuck? You just met Jeremy and you won’t even consider catching me in your arms like you did for him? After all we’ve been through! Hmph” Rich pouted.

 

“Yeah, whatever dude.” Michael didn’t want to get too thrown off by a guy that he had just met. He just needed to clear his mind a little. Michael turned around walking into the classroom right before the bell rang. Rich was quick to follow and let the previous subject go as they sat down in their seats.

 

They sat on total opposite ends of each other in class due to Rich being a total blabbermouth with Michael regardless or not if Michael even talked back. Michael was seated in the front because the teacher thought that since he had glasses he couldn’t see anywhere besides the front. _Ugh god, another long ass period until lunch._

 

He tried to clear his mind and focus on what the teacher had planned for today, but of course, thoughts crept into his head. _Wow, that poster is so stupid_ . He thought as he looked at the front wall of the classroom for the millionth time.

 

 _But you know what isn’t stupid? Pac-man bookbag pins. So cute. Jeremy was so cute. Wait shit._ Michael shook his head and tried to stop getting distracted, but sure enough… _Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy_

 

A faint picture of Jeremy in his arms came up. Except it wasn’t in the hallway or because of a trip. No, it was a picture of Jeremy snuggled up into Michael’s arms. They were laying on Michael’s beanbag chair in his basement. Then Jeremy leaned up and looked him in the eyes. Slowly moving closer to Michael’s face. His lips inches, centimeters, then breaths away. Michael leaned down to close the gap-

 

_fuck. I am so screwed._

 

-

 

If Jeremy said he was freaking out right now would be a major understatement. There he was with his lunch box in his hands looking around helplessly. He wouldn’t even be able to start to look for Michael! _Oh uh and Rich…_

 

He didn’t know what to do except stand around the lunch room like the loser he is. Some guy bumped shoulders with him as he walked by with his lunch in hand. “Ew. Jeez, don’t touch me nasty!” Haha yeah. That’s what he is. Nasty, ugly, and uncool worthless loser. He felt his face go hot and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Haha not only was he a loser but also pathetic. Crying over some random asshole.

 

He balled up a little of his cardigan’s sleeve and brought it towards his face. Once he dabbed both eyes a little bit he decided to just go wait out lunch in the bathroom.

 

He started to walk out of the lunchroom into the hallway he heard, “JEREBEAR!!! NEW KID!!! micHAELS FUTURE HUS- ACK” He turned around to see Michael and Rich walking towards him. Rich was rubbing his head from being just recently whacked by Michael.

 

Rich looked at Jeremy’s choice of direction and said, “Uh.. were you lost because this is obviously the lunchroom. It’s lunch too so why were you leaving?” “I-I uhhh…” Jeremy couldn’t think of anything to say! He absolutely could not tell Michael.. _them_ about ditching lunch to go sit in the bathroom!!

 

He tried to play it off as best he could. “O-Oh I-I was umm.. I forgot s-something in my l-locker” Rich beamed, “Want us to walk you to go get it?!” “No i-it’s fine. Let’s j-just sit down?” Michael and Rich nodded and directed him back to their table. Rich sat next to Jeremy on his right and Michael sat directly in front of Jeremy. _Great._

 

He sat down at the table and put his lunchbox on the table. Jeremy was missing something. _Shit shit shit shit. I’m the only one with a packed lunch! Was I not supposed to pack? Oh god-_ Michael followed Jeremy’s eyes and obvious freakout. Jeremy put his hands under the table and started fidgeting with the bandaids on left and right hand.

 

Jeremy was known for scratching himself when he got anxious. The band-aids were there as a reminder to not harm himself. While Jeremy had his little fidgeting session under the table Michael reached over and poked Jeremy’s cheek.

 

That made him forget everything and look up. “Uhh earth to Jeremy??” Michael mused. “Dude you good? What are you doing with your hands?” Rich’s motioned at Jeremy’s hands which made Michael look at Rich worriedly.

 

Rich didn’t seem too worried by it so he let it go. Looking at Jeremy worriedly he waited for his answer to Rich’s previous question. He hoped that it wasn’t something serious.

 

“Oh! U-Uhm i-it’s nothing.” Jeremy moved his hands from under the table to his lunch box. “Man your lunchbox is so plain dude.” Rich commented while taking and observing it. He started to unzip the top. Jeremy inwardly groaned at this.

 

A small note about his lunch box: He’s had it since he was 13 and it tooooootally doesn’t have an Apocalypse of The Damned themed inside. Rich practically screeched when he saw what was inside. “APOCALYPSE OF THE DAMNED!!!!!” He look right at Michael who was also interested. “Wow, dude you are really such a nerd!” Rich said while turning to Jeremy and pointing inside the lunchbox.

 

“O-Oh w-well I-I used to p-play it all the time with my d-dad when I was th-thirteen.” Jeremy quietly said. “Woah really? I played it all the time with my older sister! Haha, she could never get past level 9 with me!” Michael giggles while thinking about his old memories.

 

“Y-Yeah I-I never beat level 9… I-It’s just so h-hard.” Jeremy said and Rich laughed, “That's what _he_ said.” Michael threw daggers at Rich for the overused joke, but they both turned to Jeremy who flushed deep red then laughed.

 

Michael wanted to die. Jeremy’s laugh was actually the cutest thing ever. Michael had an idea pop up in his head, “Hey I still have my old console and the game. Maybe you could come over to my place and we can play it together!” he carefully eyed Jeremy to see any negative type of reaction, but Jeremy’s face completely lit up at the offer.

 

“Oh my god T-Totally! I-I mean i-if it’s okay with y-you..” Jeremy looked down quickly. “Of course it’s okay with me silly! I wouldn’t of ask you if I wasn’t. Unless you don’t feel comfortable coming over which I totally understand-” “N-No it’s fine!” Jeremy interrupted.

 

“Sweet! So maybe you could come over this weekend… Does Saturday sound okay?” “Y-Yep” Jeremy agreed. “Hey let me get your number so I can text you my address. I don’t live too far from the school…” _How did he just ask for my number so easily?! Wait... How am I even being invited over to his house?! This is a dream!!_

 

Jeremy reached into his cardigan’s pockets and took out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to Michael. He typed his number in, dialed it, and then ended the call. He handed it back to Jeremy and he created Michael’s new contact…

 

Michael… What was he supposed to put?

 

“H-hey what’s your l-last name?” Jeremy said as he looked up at Michael. “Oh! Mell. Michael Mell. M-e-l-l” As he spelled it out for him Jeremy chuckled a bit. “Yeah, it’s a stupid last name right?” Michael said.

 

“O-Oh no it’s not! I th-think it’s cute” Jeremy said not noticing the blush that danced on Michaels' cheeks when he got called cute. Michael couldn’t believe that Jeremy thought his last name was cute!! He suddenly loved his last name…  weird.

 

Once they planned out their weekend and talked the bell rang and they all went off to their lockers. Both Jeremy and Michael were both smiling the whole way back to their lockers.

Rich was practically jumping on the walls because he was able to watch Michael ask Jeremy out to his _house._ Specifically, the basement which was his _room._  

 

“Damn take him on a date first dude!” Michael flushed at the comment and said: “It will be nothing like that Rich!!” Rich just mumbled and they continued to walk to their lockers.

 

Secretly Michael was hoping it would be a little like _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I’m getting the hang of uploading chapters and how ao3 works oof
> 
> Glad to be a new part of ao3 and the bmc fanfic family heh
> 
> Also if you have any criticism or any suggestions on what I should include in the next chapter feel free to comment anything !! :) See you next update


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo I'm back from my mini hiatus my dudes!! Uh enjoy this mess of a chapter ahah I just wanted to get out something to get back into he groove of writing! Anyways... enjoy :)

      Jeremy shifted under his sheets when he heard his phone vibrate and ring. He groaned and hit snooze. Why couldn’t high schoolers go to school at 10 everyday instead of waking up at 6:30 in the morning? He felt absolutely horrible. Jeremy didn’t get any sleep last night. I mean it’s not his fault for somehow watching The Office until 3 am and then finding out his favorite webtoon I love Yoo updated (team yeongi!!!!). He definitely needs to rethink he sleeping schedule.

 

While he was having his regretful morning thoughts his dad barged in wearing only his robe and of course no pants screaming, “Jeremy guess what guess what!!” Jeremy moaned and hid under his covers.

 

“Dad put some pants on and stop yelling! It’s too early. Let me sleep more!”

 

“Oh Jeremiah Heere can’t you just be enthusiastic about waking up at 6 am to go to school like  any regular teenager would?” He joked sarcastically. “Anyways…. guess who just got a call back for the job he applied for last weekend!!” Jeremy jumped up immediately at this.

 

“Oh my god dad this is amazing! I’m so happy! Uh should we go for a celebratory breakfast or maybe dinner? Oh! Oh! Maybe you could pick me up for lunch today! Oh wait then Rich might get sad… and uhh maybe Michael as well.” He finished that last sentence way too quickly and his voice got softer and softer at each word.

 

“... Hmm who’s Michael? Did you make a new friend at school?” The excitement left Mr. Heere’s voice. His excitement was replaced quickly by a nervous look, “Jeremy I hope everyone at school is treating you well. Sometimes I just worry so much about you. I just want what's best for you and if you ever just feel too much pressure at school then we could find a way-” “No!” Jeremy cut his dad off fast at even the thought of going back to homeschooling.

 

“I mean uhm no dad everyone is treating me fine! It’s been a few days now and people got over the fact that I’m new so I’m just another kid. Plus if I left to do homeschooling again you wouldn’t be able to keep up with your new job and such. Besides I’m really enjoying school! I uh did make a few new friends actually!” Jeremy was rambling away about school and his dad just smiled. Mr. Heere couldn’t be any happier for Jeremy. As long as his son was happy he was happy. This boy meant so much to him and he’d do anything just to keep him smiling and safe.

 

“I’m so glad! That’s great to hear Jer, but” After he was done dragging on the but he tutted. “You never said who this “Michael” was.” Jeremy shifted back into bed.

 

“It’s no one dad.” He felt his blush creep onto his face.

 

“Yeah sure. He’s no one.” He looked down at Jeremy and did a wink.

 

“Dad! It’s nothing like that! At all!! Ugh god! So embarrassing!!!” He threw the covers over his head and whined.

 

“Haha well Jeremy you better get out of bed and get ready it’s already 6:50. Your bus will be here in 10 minutes.” Mr. Heere silently walked out of his son’s room.

 

“Wait what? Shit! Dad!” Jeremy instantly pushed off his covers and stumbled into the bathroom. He hastily brushed his teeth, put some deodorant, and practically shrieked at his hair. “Oh my gosh how did it even get like this? What the hell?!” 

 

Jeremy started to comb through it to try and tame it, but it didn’t work. Little curls kept poking up in random places. He groaned and just gave up. He brushed through his hair one last time before rushing into his room to find his usual random plain tee and his cardigan.

 

-

 

Jeremy had made it on his bus and was currently in school, but he had one problem. Everyone was staring at him? Was his hair really  _ that  _ bad? As he was walking to homeroom someone whistled. Jeremy whipped around to see who made the noise. While his head was frantically turning he bumped into someone. Great. He looked up and saw Michael. He flushed immediately and stuttered out nonsense.

 

“A-ah shit Michael. I-I am so sorry.” He looked down at his sleeves that suddenly became interesting.

 

“Nah Jeremy it’s fine haha. Good to see a familiar face. I feel so out of place right now. I feel as if people are just only looking at me?” Michael looked down at Jeremy and noticed his hair sticking out absolutely everywhere. Cute.

 

“O-Oh well I’ve actually felt the same way? It’s really weird... ever since I walked in everyone’s been like silently laughing or something I don’t know man..”

Jeremy’s sleeves were bunched up in his hands and started to get really sweaty. He looked around the hallway and sighed.

 

“U-Uhm maybe we could uh walked to math together? U-Uh I mean you’ll get to see Rich and Jake.” Jeremy started to panic. He just invited Michael to walk with him! “I-I mean u-unless you don’t want to of c-course. Haha.” His laugh at the end really didn’t help his awkwardness at all.

 

“Yeah dude totally! I used to actually walk Rich to class before he asked me to stop. I think he said something about not wanting someone to think he was taken? Haha not like I’d ever date Rich. That’d be crazy.”

 

Jeremy internally hit himself. Of course it’d be crazy. It’s not like the hottest guy in school would ever go for a guy (not like they had much choice because it was on all guys school..). That’s just crazy.

 

“Well let’s get going then.” Michael started walking and Jeremy followed until they reached his class. When they got in front of the door it was closed. Jeremy thought he was the only one reaching to open the door until he felt Michael’s hand on his. He quickly pulled his hand back, face flushing profusely. 

 

“Ah well uhm then.. you first my liege.” He opened the door and bowed his head. Jeremy laughed and wait-  did he see a blush on Michael’s cheeks? Wait wha-   Jeremy’s thoughts were cut off by Rich yelling.

 

“I told you Jake it’s not bullying! Just playful teasing! Seriously have you not seen the way they look at each other? It’s almost disgusting! Oh.. uhh Hi Jeremy.. Michael…” Rich turned from his spot in front of Jake and almost looked like he was showing off his ass to Jake. Yep he definitely was. Now Jeremy knows who that person Rich didn’t want thinking he was single.

 

“Uh well hey Rich.” Michael who is used to Rich’s obvious “seduction techniques” continued. “Hey Jake.. So who is Rich playing with this time?” Jake poked his head out to the right of Rich and laughing lightly, “Oh I think you’ll find out.”

 

Jeremy had already sat down and went to sit next to Jake. “...What is this?” He looked around at his friends, held up his bookbag, and questioned, “Boyf? What does that even mean?”

 

Michael groaned. He made eye contact, pulled off his bookbag, and turned it around. Keeping his eyes on Rich he walked over to Jeremy and put their bags together. When they were aligned it spelled out, ”Boyfriends”. “O-Oh…” Jeremy sighed and looked down. 

 

Rich stopped flaunting his ass to look at Jeremy. He looked... Dejected? “Uh.. Dude you good? What’s the matter?” Rich was super worried that maybe the prank was a little much.

 

“I’m sorry.. I just…” Jeremy couldn’t hold it in anymore so he looked at Michael and started to ramble, “U-Uh.. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable! If I knew about this I would have found a way to change it or something. God you probably think that this is disgusting. Ah shit I-I’m really sorry.” Jeremy almost had tears in his eyes. He was truly upset. He could possibly ruin Michael’s whole high school career with this.

 

“Uuuh dude? Why would he think it’s disgusting? What’s there to be sorry for?” Rich said speaking for Michael who was too shocked to speak. Seriously why was Jeremy freaking out over a harmless prank?

 

“I-It would.. I-I don’t know.. U-Uhm.” Jeremy didn’t really know how to get his words out over this so he started to ramble again, “I uh mean even if this is a joke it makes it seem like we’re together and I don’t know! Before in the hallway you said that dating Rich would be crazy so I thought that you meant like crazy as in you would never date guys kind of crazy and since you probably meant that kind of crazy then why aren’t you upset? I mean I’m not upset because I have no problem with being gay because I’m Bisexual, b-but still! Oh god I’m rambling. Fuck Sorry. Just ignore me I’m so stupid. I always go around thinking I know how people think. Shit I just-” After awhile Rich just started getting impatient he knew Jeremy could go on for forever so he cut him off mid sentence.

 

“Woah woah woah dude. You’re acting we’re going to murder you for even mentioning the word gay.” 

 

“Oh. No!! That’s not what I was-”

 

“Ah Ah Ah let me finish! First of all stop your worrying. Michael is the third hottest  _ gay  _ guy at this school and secondly.. mICHAEL MELL YOU BITCH ASS HOE. SO APPARENTLY IT’S CRAZY TO DATE ME HUH? YOU THINK I’M NOT WORTH YOUR TIME? OH HONEY I AM WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT, BUT YOU CAN-” 

 

Michael was practically wheezing at this point. He couldn’t tell if it was the fact that Jeremy didn’t know he was gay or that Rich was offended that Michael would never date him. Either or had him balling. 

 

“OH SO NOW I’M A JOKE HUH? FINE LAUGH ALL YOU WANT! YOU’LL NEVER GET A PIECE OF THIS ASS. EVER!!” Rich had dramatically turned around and sexily walked out of the classroom.

 

“He definitely just used that whole situation to show off his ass for Jake.” Michael seriously couldn’t get over this. Holy shit his friends were so fucking stupid.

 

Jake hummed and whispered, “I wouldn’t mind getting a piece of that ass.” Michael stopped laughing at this point and turned his attention to Jake. 

 

“Dude you seriously need to ask him out. He’s been pining for you since freshman year! It’s so painful to watch!” Michael was pretty open about these facts with Jake because he had confessed to having feelings for Rich, but told Michael to never tell a soul. They ended up having a long ass 3am conversation over text about Jake’s love for Rich.

 

Michael was literally throwing up in his mouth because of how sappy and wholesome their relationship could be if Rich and Jake weren’t nervous to ask the other out. He was actually surprised the two weren’t married yet by the way Jake fawned over Rich’s.. well everything.

 

The even more painful experience was listening to Jake’s fawning and then hearing Rich’s comments on Jake. Rich tried to be subtle about liking Jake and it worked on Jake because he is literally oblivious to everything Rich does, but to everyone else.. Well let’s just say it’s hard to even watch their interactions.

 

“M-Michael! Shhh he could’ve heard you!” Jake flushed and hid in his arms on his desk.

 

“Dude. If you guys don’t get together soon then I might actually explode and accidentally tell him every single detail you’ve said about him.” Michael tapped on Jake’s head to get his attention. When Jake looked up Michael gave his disapproving mom face. “Jake if you like him go get him. The longer you put it off the longer you are unhappy without him. Go get that boy. Hell! Do it today! The guy’s been waiting three years for this day! Why not make it today?”

 

“I-I… I’ll do it! Yeah I’m come back to school tomorrow with his hand in mine, but tonight that’s not the only thing that’ll be in my hand.” He got up, winked at the dumbfounded Jeremy and Michael, and left the classroom. How did he go from a precious cinnamon bun to a sinnamon bun in .5 seconds? Anyways Michael was chanting.

 

“Oh my fucking god. Finally! I can’t believe I finally convinced him!” Michael seemed to be bubbling with joy at this. 

 

“ _ He must really love his friends _ ” Jeremy thought.

 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts to look at Jeremy. Rich and Jake’s wedding plans can wait for now. Jeremy just took in a lot and looks absolutely lost.

 

“Uhhh want me to summarize what just happened?” Jeremy nodded profusely.

 

“Alright heere’s (*sorry i wouldn’t be a bmc fan if i didn’t make that shitty joke at least once*) what just happened:

I’m gay, Rich has been head over heels for Jake since Freshman year and it’s well been reciprocated since Freshman year, but they are retarded and couldn’t tell the other was pining just as much.  

 

“Oh right! I should probably go to my class now! Don’t expect Rich or Jake to come back to class with the way they both left I’m sure they won’t be going to any classes. Uhm well I’ll see you at lunch Jeremy! Have fun in your classes and don’t worry too much! Everything’s fine!”

 

“A-Alright thanks.. See yah Michael!” He smiled at Michael and watched him go. All in all today was going to be a not so heinous day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Uhh it's your decision to decide whether or not you want to see that end reference as a bad or good thing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far :0 gimme a pat on the back my dudes
> 
> I have ideas for chapter 4 so it'll be up.. probably sometime this week ayyyy

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh so this was my first fanfic I’ve posted online and not to just humor myself with privately. So don’t judge too hard okay? Haha. I’m boyf trash and Rich is my smol boi mkay


End file.
